HxH In Wonderland
by lime-rhyme99
Summary: kurapika dan yang lainnya memainkan drama alice in wonderland yang naskah nya di buat sendiri oleh author nao dan mereka semua pun terlibat dalam kuasa sang author yang di balng-bilang stress WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal, tidak menjamin kalian semua tertawa


HUNTER X HUNTER IN WONDERLAND

Fic ini saya buat berdasarkan kejadian yang pernah saya alami di waktu saya kembali ke osaka dan menginap di rumah sepupu saya dan sisa nya... Cuma karangan XD *dor!*

DISCLAIMER: sampai ada kehidupan kedua, sampai ada kakek-kakek / nenek-nenek tumbuh gigi... hunter x hunter tetap milik togashi-senseidan alice in wonderland tetap milik lewis caroll, sementara saya hanya punya fic aneh dan gila ini... ok then

HAPPY READING!

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Pagi hari yang cerah... suara kicauan burung, embun pagi yang membasahi kaca jendela, tukang bubur keliling yang teriak-teriak biar jualannya laku dan yang pasti ada tukang koran yang ngelemparin koran-koran kedepan pintu rumah kita... itu lah suasana yang ada di perumahan sang author yang sekarang lagi ngetik-ngetik fic kaya orang kesurupan.

"gah! Pr belom selesai, gw belom masak, nyuci piring, nyuci baju bla bla bal!"

BLETAK!

"thor, lu kenapa? Galau? Daripada galau mendingan minum cincau" kata killua sambil nyodorin yeos cincau kalengan ke author yang lagi stress

"tha thor thar thor! Woy, gw punya nama tau! Nama gw NAO! You know? N-A-O titik ga pake koma!"

"sabar ma bro... lu stress banget sih kaya orang yang udah seminggu nyari kerjaan ga dapet-dapet... jadi mirip leorio tuh" kata killua sambil smirk

"udah lah! Bocah ga perlu tau... mendingan lu get out dari kamar gw, minum susu & berangkat sekolah sana... hush hush kuda!" *dor!* #author di gebuki FG killua

"teori lu salah semua.. 1. Gw emang bocah nah lu sendiri juga bocah 2. Gw ga sekolah & 3. Gw bukan kuda"

Saking kesalnya author nendang killua (padahal killua chara kesayangannya author lho~ *plak*) sampai-sampai killua ngegelinding turun tangga dan sampai akhirnya di lindes gon yang lagi lari-lari kedepan tv mau nonton dora.

"woy, gon! Temen sendiri aja lu lindas apalagi ntar anak lu lagi ngesot-ngesot (?) bakalan lu lindes juga Cuma buat ga ketinggalan nonton dora" kata killua sambil marah2 gaje kaya orang yang habis neriakin warga sekampung buat ngumpul di depan pos ronda

"sorry sorry stroberry lah jeng...gw udah ga sabar sih mau nonton dora..." kata gon sambil masang tampang tanpa dosa dan... sejak kapan gon jadi lebay kaya gitu ya #apaan sih?!

Killua sweatdrop & sebelum killua mau bangkit dari TKP, author teriak-teriak gaje dari atas & tanpa sadar pas turun tangga, author malah nge-copy GON LINDES STYLE yang baru saja di praktikan gon kepada killua yang di reka ulang sama author nao.

"GW DAPET IDE!"

"wew! Dapet ide seger ya? Habis minum susu indomilk ya?" tanya gon

"iya dong ehehehe... mau tau ide segarku apa?"

"apa? Apa?" tanya gon & killua dengan nada yang ingin tau

"bener pengen tau nih?"

"alah kelamaan dah! Lu jadi mirip leorio ya..." kata killu sambil smirk. Gon? Dia Cuma bisa pasang prank face nya

Sementara itu di ruangan sebelah...

ATCHU!

"kurapika, ambilin gw tissu!" teriak leorio

"ambil sendiri napa?! Gw bukan nyak lu, babe lu atau pembantu lu!" (sejak kapan kurapika logat nya berubah jadi logat betawi?)

"beneran nih?"

BLETAK!

Dan sepasang sepatu mendarat tepat di wajah author...

"nah lo?! Ini sepatu siapa nih?!"

"ga tau... gw dapet nih sepatu di depan pagar rumah lu yang mirip tanah tandus & kuburan..." tunjuk killua ke arah pagar rumah author yang mengerikan (?)

"woy! Balikin sepatu gw! Atau lu gw lemparin kartu nih!" ancam seorang badut berambut merah & berbaju aneh *plak!*

"oh! Punya lu ya his... nih.." author ngelempar sepatu hisoka balik ke hisoka. Bukannya mendarat ke tangan hisoka, tau-tau nya malah mecahin kaca rumahnya hisoka

"astagfirullah! Dasar bocah! udah berapa kali lu mecahin kaca rumah gw?!" tanya hisoka sambil nyiapin beberapa kartu ditangannya buat ngancam author dan sejak kapan hisoka nyebut astagfirullah? #mana gw tau...

"6 kali bro!" Tak lama kemudian... author udah nancep di dinding sama kartu-kartu yang di lempar hisoka

"kurapika, gw boleh minjem pulpen gak?" tanya leorio pada kurapika sambil memegang notebook yang tulisannya 'rekor muri by leorio si calon dokter yang ganteng '(?)

"nih... btw, itu yang di tangan lu buku apaan?" tanya kurapika sambil meminjamkan pulpen

"bukan buku apa-apa... Cuma buat iseng-iseng aja kok..." jawab leorio dengan tertawa sambil menulis 'author kita yang bernama nao telah memecahkan rekor yaitu memecahkan kaca rumah hisoka si joker yang kece sebanyak 6 kali berturut-turut' dan kurapika Cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliatin nya in mindnya kurapika :

"hal yang begituan mah ga perlu di tulis-tulis segala kali... lebay bro!"

Setelah mencabuti kartu-kartu maut dari joker yang mirip badut (?) *di hajar FG nya hisoka* author pun menceritakan ide segarnya kepada teman-temannya itu

"ya! Karena semua nya udah ngumpul di sini, tanpa dap dip dop lagi gwbakal kasih tau apa ide seger gw"

YEAY! Sorak gon dan killua sementara kurapika Cuma bisa ngeliatin & leorio masih nyatat-nyatat di buku rekor muri nya

"kita bakalan main drama! Soal naskah & tempat ga perlu kalian pikirin soalnya udah gw siapin (sejak kapan?!)"

"wih pinter juga lu! Emangnya kita main drama apa?" tanya killua

"alice in wonderland!" jawab author singkat

"HHUUAAPPPAAAHHH?! (baca: apa?!)" seru killua, leorio dan gon sementara kurapika Cuma bisa cengo

"dan yang jadi maskot kita adalah... kurapika sebagai alice!" kata author sambil nunjuk ke arah kurapika

"apa?! Gw jadi alice?! Jangan ngaco lu! Gw cowo & alice itu cewe yang cocok meranin alice itu cewe bukannya cowo! Emang apa miripnya gw sama alice?" teriak kurapika sampai-sampai tetangga di sebelah yang lagi makan anggur aja keselek & muntah-muntah gara-gara dengerin teriakan kurapika yang mirip ibu-ibu pasaran yang lagi jualan sayur *dan langsung lah author di gebukin kurapika & FG nya*

"lu punya rambut pirang yang mirip alice! Dan muka lu mirip cewe!" serempak semuanya menjawab kurapika

Dan kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tentu saja! Kurapika dan para FG setianya ngejar-ngejar author, killua, gon & leorio pakai celurit & pisau dapur (?)

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Keesokan hari nya...

"woi! Bangun lu pada! Kita harus syuting hari ini juga!" author nao dengan sadisnya nge bangunin para hxh chara pakai pentungan satpam

"berisik! Gw mau ti.. hmph!" belum selesai leorio ngomong, mulutnya udah di sumpelin sama naskah oleh author nao

"lu pada hafalin tuh naskah ntar kita mulai syuting siang jam 1 siang, ok? Jangan telat!" seru author dan kemudian membanting pintu kamar dan tau-tau nya habis bangunin para chara si author malah tidur balik ke kamarnya ( dasar author! kerjaannya molor mulu! )

Jam 1 siang...

"Ayo cepatan! pada masih aja nyantai makan udah hafal belom?!" bentak author sambil mukulin punggung gon... tau-tau nya gon yang lagi minum malah nyembur ke kurapika. Killua & leorio keselek sumpit (?) gara-gara ngetawain kurapik. Sementara kurapika, Cuma senyum-senyum gaje tanpa sadar ada perempatan yang muncul di kening nya...

In kurapika's mind: "sabar... sabar... kalau si author, killua & gon sih masih bisa gw kalau leorio?! Dia lebih tua dari gw harusnya dia yang minta maaf ke gw! Dasar dah bapak-bapak aneh!". Kurapika mengelap wajahnya dengan serbet dan memakai kostumyang tadi sebelumnya sudah di berikan author sebelum makan siang begitu juga dengan yang lainnya... setelah semuanya mengenakan kostum... kurapika menjadi alice, killua sebagai kelinci putih, gon sebagai si tikus, leorio sebagai pintu kecil ajaib dan...

"nah lo... kok milluki, neon, buhara, illumi, hisoka & kuroro belum datang sih? Ini kan udah hampir mau mulai..."

"kuroro?" seketika mata kurapika berubah menjadi merah

"aniki? Kau juga libat kan mereka berdua?!" tanya killua shock

"ada neon my love~" kata leorio saat mendengar kata NEON dari author

"hi...hisoka?!" seketika gon merinding. Sepertinya kata **HISOKA** terdengar mengancam untuk gon (?)

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut violet sebahu dan berkaca mata kira-kira ya.. seumuran author muncul di depan pintu kamar author

"ohohoh~ amane ternyata kau datang juga!" seru author saat melihat sahabatnya yang berjulukan _**makhluk asing**_ itu muncul di depan pintu kamar author

DHEG

Seketika jantung leorio berdekup kencang saat menatap amane begitu juga dengan amane...

"apakah ini yang namanya CinLok?" bersamaan amane & leorio bertatapan dan mengatakannya. Seketika wajah mereka berdua merona (Eeeaaaaa!)

Yang lainnya sweatdrop dan author mencoba menghentikan perkakuan teman-temannya itu.

"udah deh! Cinlok-cinlok nya ntar aja! Kapan syutingnya hah?!" kata author sambil megangin pentungan (?) #buat apa coba pentungan dibawa-bawa

Setelah semuanya siap, author memulai syutingnya dengan...

"mari kita berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing, semoga kita semua selamat dalam menjalan kan syuting hari ini, dan semoga tidak ada yang gila, stress dan terlebih lagi bunuh diri setelah syuting drama ini..." ucap author nao sementara yang lain sweatdrop sebanyak-banyaknya & ga tau harus ngomong apa...

"camera rolling! And... ACTION!"

GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! (sampai kiamat juga nuli hahaha nya ga bakalan selesai) Terdengar gelak tawa dari seorang gadis (?) berambut pirang dan memakai dress berwarna biru dari radius 30 meter dari taman istana... ya itu lah kurapika dengan gaya guling-gulingnya hatsune miku di clip videonya yang berjudul rolling girl seperti itulah gaya guling-guling yang sedang di praktek kan oleh kurapika sekarang ini... dia tertawa karena membaca sebuah komik entah komik macam apa itu...

CUT! CUT! CUT!

Kurapika menyuruh semuanya berhenti dan mendatangi author yang dari tadi Cuma pasang wajah tidak bersalahnya

"hoy! Kok gw jadi di bilangin gadis sih?!" bentak kurapika kepada author nao yang sekarang ini sedang menjadi seorang sutradara film amatiran yang sebelumnya belum di sah kah oleh pak rt maupun pak rw di sekitar perumahan author

"kurapika sayang ku~ kan peranmu jadi cewe di sini, jadi... JANGAN BANYAK BACOT ATAU LU GW PECAT & GW USIR DARI KEDIAMAN GW YANG TENTRAM, BAHAGIA DAN HARMONIS INI!" yang lain sweatdrop dan mulai menyiapkan ember kalau-kalau di perlukan buat nampung sweatdrop mereka. Kurapika Cuma bisa cenga-cengo sambil sembah-sembah author seketika author ketawa ala buto ijo sambil membangga-banga kan diri nya *author langsung di bawa ke UGD gara-gara ngelakuin hal yang ga bener sama hxh chara*

"ok ok... kamera rolling and... ekshsen!"  
(in readers mind : lebay banget nih author -_-")

Datang tak di antar pulang tak di jemput, tiba-tiba seekor kelinci putih yang imut tapi juga ganteng memakai tuxedo dan membawa-bawa jam itu melompat-lompat cepat. Bahkan, bisa mengalahkan valentino rossy sekali pun! *dor!*

"aku terlambat! Benar-benar terlmbat!" sangat terlambat!" kata kelinci putih yang bernama killua itu. Tak sengaja kelinci itu menginjak kepala kurapika yang sedang asyik menikmati tertawaannya (?)

JDUAK!

"woi! Gw lagi asik ketawa malah di injek! Lu gimana sih?! Tanggung jawab lu! Kepala gw benjol gara-gara kaki lu yang panjang tuh! Balik kesini lu!"kata kurapika sambil marah-marah dengan gaya troll tapi hal itu tidak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh killua dia terus melompat-lompat sambil ketawa-ketawa ngakak gaje. Saking kesalnya kurapika melempar komik yang di bacanya ke killua tapi sayang nya lemparannya meleset. Semakin kesalnya kurapika... dengan meminjam kekuatan gatotkaca (?) dia berlari ke istana secepat mungkin sambil teriak-teriak kaya orang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa ,masuk ke kamar nya dan membuka lemari senjatanya. Terlihat jelas di lemari senjata kurapika ad bazooka, sword, bom, shooter, panah, boomerang, soft gun, tongkat sihir, garpu, sendok, piring, pisau dapur ( nah lo! Kok jadi peralatan makan?!) dan yang pasti benda-benda berbahaya lainnya untuk seorang putri seperti kurapika yang di pilihnya adalah bazooka.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gw bakalan tembak tuh kelinci, gw tangkep, gw cincang-cincang gw kasih bumbu barbeque, gw panggang dan jadilah kelinci bakar barbeque! Makan malam kali ini bakalan enak nih... ehehehehe" sambil mengatakan dialog nya tanpa di sadari author, muncul seringai aneh di wajah kurapika... (kok author nya ga nyadar sih?!) Karena turun tangga akan membuang banyak waktu, maka kurapika memilih jalan tersingkat yaitu... MELOMPAT DARI JENDELA KAMAR! #hhhuuuaaapppaaahhh?!

DRAP DRAP DRAP  
PRANG!  
SYUUUT  
TAP!

Dengan menggunakan modal berupa rumah hisoka yang kaca rumah nya masih di tambal pecah kembali gara-gara adengan melompat yang tadi di lakukan kurapika. Tak lama setelah itu hisoka nancepin author di dinding pakai kartu-kartu nya dan mati berdiri gara-gara stress kaca rumahnya di pecahin mulu sama author. Setelah keliling-keliling akhirnya kurapika bertemu dengan si kelinci dan sebelum di tembak maut oleh kurapika, kelinci itu sedah masuk kedalam sarang kelinci. Karena penasaran, kurapika masuk dan...

WWWWWAAAAAAAA!

Kurapika jatuh kebawah dan di bawah sana ada banyak benda-benda aneh. Kurapika sampai di dasar dan melihat seisi nya yang terbalik tapi tak di hiraukan olehnya. Terlihat dari kejauhan sesosok putih meloncat-loncat

"woy! Balik lu! Tanggung jawab!" kembali kurapika bangkit dan mengejar kelinci yang menabraknya sambil membawa bazookanya. Killua pun masuk kedalam pintu yang kecil sangat kecil dan hanya muat untuk seekor kelinci. Kurapika berhenti dan saat dia menarik gagang pintu itu terdengar suara...

ADUH! SAKIT!  
ternyata pintu tru bisa berbicara

"astaga naga bonar jadi 999! Ada pintu bisa bicara! Tunggu! Ini gw yang gila atau pintu ini emang bisa bicara?!" tanya kurapika dengan nada yang tidak percaya sambil menampar-nampar wajahnya sendiri

"ya! Aku memang pintu! Tepatnya pintu kecil! Tepatnya pintu kecil ajaib! Tepatnya pintukecil ajaib yang bisa bicara! Gahahahaha!" kata si pintu aneh sambil ketawa-ketawa ala buto ijo

Kurapika sweatdrop dan setelah itu dia bertanya kepada si pintu

"woi! Opintu kecil aneh yang bisa bicara! Gimana gw mau ngejar tuh kelinci kalau gw sebesar ini dan lu sekecil ini?!" kata kurapika sambil memasang anger face nya

"terus gw harus bilang wow sambil loncat-loncat gitu?!"

"WOW!" kata kurapika sambil loncat-loncat dan menyebab kan gempa di rumah author

"sabar ma bro! Kenapa ga coba ramuan yang ada di atas meja?" kata si pintu

"meja? Meja apaan?! Gw ga ada li.."

BUKH!

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan tidak tau datangnya dari mana... sebuah meja dengan kecepatan 300km/menit menghantam perut kurapika

"MAMAKE! Perut gw! Tadi udah di injek kelinci sekarang malah di serempet meja! Dasar meja sialan!" teriak kurapika sambil guling-guling gaje di lantai sementara si pintu Cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliatnya. Kurapika melihat ke arah bazooka nya dan dia pun bangkit dan membidik bazookanya ke arah tembok yang ada di atas pintu kecil

"daripada gw repot-repot minum ramuan & makan kue mendingan gw hancurin aja tuh tembok! Gyahahahahaha!"

DUAR!

Tembok itu pun hancur berkeping-keping dan pencarian kelinci makan malamnya kurapika pun di lanjut kan...

**TBC**

**0 – 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 **

A/N: akhormya selesai juga chapter 1 nya... jelek, garing, gaje, aneh... author seperti ku ini emang ga becus buat fic humor seperti senpai-senpai yang sudah mahir HHHUUUWWWAAA! *nangis di pojokan tergelap di sisi kamar*

Arigatou buat yang sudah mau membuang-buang waktu nya hanya untukmembaca fic yang gila ini dan ditunggu ya review nya!

-NAO


End file.
